Gossip Girl: The Next Generation
by circle of countless memories
Summary: Have you ever wondered what our amazingly perfect characters of Gossip Girl's children were like? Are they just like their parents, or the nicest people you'll ever meet? This is the next generation of Gossip Girl.
1. Preview

Gossip Girl: The Next Generation

Remember the ones who forced us to drool all over their glamorous lives from the late 2000's? Well, their clones were finally born. Yup, that's right – their children are ready to rule the social scene. They were taught from the best on how to dethrone the wannabes and get anything they want. Now, it's 2031, and our new chosen ones are 16. We never thought this day would come.

Welcome to the Upper East Side. This is the wonderful place where dreams come true for some, and for others, it's shut down by manipulating teens. For all the newbies, school is in session. Sadly, school can't be on an expensive island, where the uniform is your cutest bathing suit. Fortunately for the elites, it's right here - in Manhattan with me as entertainment. The name is Gossip Girl.

SIGHTINGS

**N** and her mother S exiting Marc Jacobs and carrying more shopping bags than a toddler can count. **A** playing soccer with his latest hot guy friends, including** J** scoring some serious domination and **C** guarding like a true athlete. **S** and **L** catching the latest romantic comedy in theatres with their man candy. **P** sewing up a dress for L's killer party tonight. It seems like an average day today, but just wait for the days to come.


	2. Chapter 1: Don't Call People Names

Author's Note: Okay, don't hate me, but I had a bit of a problem starting the story. The first couple sentences were inspired by Gossip Girl. I know saying it was difficult is not an excuse, it's the one I'm using. So, that's why you may have the thought the beginning of my story and the first book are quite similar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Don't Call People Names"

"I walked right in on my mom and him making out. They were like destroying each other," Piper Humphrey told her three best friends and Constance Billard classmates, Naomi Humphrey and Sage and Lyric Bass. "It was disgusting. Seriously, I have to show you him sometime. He's such a loser."

Piper reapplied her blue satin headband on her dark brown, shiny hair and picked up a glass tray from the pile in the cafeteria. They still might have a lunch line in the fancy city, but everything at this school doesn't come cheap. Like, for example, the trays to put your food on.

"I'll tell my dad and he'll smack some sense into her. Don't worry, P. I'm here for you," Naomi Humphrey high fived her and flipped her long, blond hair back, smacking the person behind her in the face.

"Thank God. So, what time is the party?" Piper asked Lyric Bass, who's hosting her birthday party tonight.

"It starts at 8. But, come at 9. That's when the guys usually come. So, there's really no point in coming at eight, don't you think?" Lyric explained and clicked her Marc Jacobs heels.

The girls strutted outside on the steps of the front view of the school. That's their usual spot to eat lunch and dish about Gossip Girl's latest news.

* * *

Jackson Archibald and Aaron Bass were a block away from their school, St. Jude's School for Boys. Aaron was smoking a cigarette and Jackson was texting Piper. They were talking about meeting up after the party. Jackson had a secret crush on Piper, but he's too afraid to ask if she feels the same way.

"Jack, stop talking to your secret admirer while we go back to the school," Aaron told Jackson and threw his cigarette next to the sidewalk. The boys were allowed to go out of campus for lunch, but they can't be late for their next class. However, the boys were just ditching one – Algebra. It was only one time they were seen in their usual spot by one of the paraprofessionals, running out for coffee. The PP was too much of a pushover to report them to the principal.

Jackson turned off his Voyager and adjusted his scarf, heading back to the main building, sighing in frustration. He was upset that he's not going to be able to continue his amazing conversation with Piper until tonight.

* * *

"I'm home!" shouted an eager Naomi Humphrey. Her mother, Serena Humphrey, came from her bedroom greeting her daughter with a hug.

"How was your first day, sweetheart?" Serena asked, giving her flashbacks of her junior year of high school.

"It was fine. I'm going to get dressed for Lyric's party tonight," Naomi told her mother and walked off to her bedroom.

As soon as Naomi was about to go get into the shower, she received a text. It read "Alert! P could possibly be grounded for life. Her little rant about her maybe-daddy was caught on tape, by several witnesses. What we all didn't know is that our favorite mom's new beau could possibly be friends with P's dark past. Spill your secret, P."

Naomi questioned this message from Gossip Girl, and then understood. She knew everything about P's dark past. And she had a feeling this night was not going to be pretty.

* * *

Spotted:

P trashing her possible daddy, N looking like she's seen a ghost and J seen texting a secret admirer, or as we like to call it, taking an interest in a new victim of his. Get ready, Upper East Siders. The shocking twist is coming up soon, and I'll experience it all. Good luck handling it, elites. We all are just starving to see who crashes and burns first.

You know you love me.

XOXO

Gossip Girl


End file.
